Outdoor activities are enjoyed by many already but hot weather can often reduce this enjoyment. Further, genuine dangers may exist to some who become too hot. Unfortunately, many outdoor activities are only available in the summer. Parents, grandparents, and other family members may wish to watch outdoor summer sports or attend the beach with family, for example, but are limited in their ability to do so because of the heat. However, having a way to stay cool outdoors in the heat would be advantageous for comfort and endurance, even if one is otherwise able to safely endure the heat.
What is needed is a system and method for dealing with the above, and related, problems.